Irrigation systems that supply water to grass landscape areas by means of irrigation pipes and sprinklers (such as pop-up or impact sprinklers) are well known. However, above-ground application of water presents problems, even when the above-ground system is functioning properly. It is recognized that a significant portion of the water supplied by sprinklers is not delivered to the root zone, but is lost to evaporation, overspray or run off.
Above-ground water application also has other problems. Buildings, cars, and outdoor furniture may be damaged or spotted by overspray. A lawn is not usable when the sprinklers are running. Freezing temperatures may damage the sprinkler heads or irrigation pipes.
Additionally, above-ground irrigation systems are easily damaged. Sprinkler heads and/or pipes may be broken by children, workers, vehicles, freezing temperatures, lawn mowers, blade/string trimmers, lawn edgers, or the like. Breakage or damage can result in significant water loss until the sprinkler head and/or pipe is repaired.
To address these problems of above-ground systems, underground or sub-surface systems have been developed. However, the available sub-surface systems are not easily adaptable to irregular or non-uniform landscape formats. Conventional sub-surface irrigation systems may be adequate for rectangular lawns, but very few lawns are exactly rectangular. Instead, most lawns are irregular in shape or have at least one irregular portion. Examples of irregularly shaped areas include a small grassy area between a pool and a wall, a narrow strip of grass between a sidewalk and a street, contoured areas of a golf course, and narrow strips of grass separating rows of car parking spaces in large parking lots. Currently available irrigation systems lack the adaptability to adequately address these varied shapes in a cost-effective and water-efficient manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sub-surface irrigation system and method that is adjustable and adaptable to the irregular landscape shapes and contours of any landscape format, that delivers water efficiently, and that minimizes water wastage.